


Mile High

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Mile High Club, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 Chapter 1.It never made sense to me that MC comes out in a bikini on the plane when everyone else is fully clothed. So now the outfit has a very specific purpose to get the attention of one Mr. Thomas Hunt.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Mile High

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas almost dropped his glass of scotch in surprise, when Alex returned from getting more comfortable. He had not expected that. How impractical that outfit was. It’s not like the plane would land on the beach. Was she really planning to check into a hotel like that? His eyes were trained on her, cascading down her, mapping every inch of skin, and there was little left to imagine, not that he didn’t already have her body memorized. He didn’t want to share that view with his friends, let alone strangers at the hotel. 

Alex smirked as her friends teased her. There was only one man this show was for and she knew she had his attention. 

“Honestly…the way you look in that, Thomas might not let you leave the room,” Victoria teased drinking her champagne.

“No comment,” Thomas offered, trying to regain his composure as he took another sip of scotch. He wasn’t about to share his desires or feelings with the rest of them.

Alex sauntered over to Thomas making sure he had time to take in every part of her. She relieved him of his scotch glass, took a sip and placed it on the table beside them. Her legs straddled his, as she settled into his lap. Her lips pressed against his earnestly. It had been too long since they had been alone, well, this was the closest they had gotten lately. 

The wolf whistles from her friends continued, her cheeks reddening more than she had expected. She focused on the warmth of his breath and the taste of scotch on his tongue. Alex wanted to simmer in his embrace, but not with an audience. She dragged her lips across his jaw as she moved to whisper in his ear, “Why wait for the hotel? There’s a perfectly good, private room back there.” 

Her hand caressed the back of his neck, as she pulled away. She could see the conflict in his eyes. She knew he wanted her; she could feel that much already, but his gaze shifted briefly to her friends behind her. “I can be quiet. Promise.” 

“What are you two love-birds whispering about,” Victoria questioned, narrowing her eyes on them. 

“Nothing,” Alex smiled, her eyes never breaking from Thomas’s. “I was just suggesting to Thomas that he slip into something a little more appropriate for our vacation. I mean a jacket, vest, and tie are a bit over the top for Hawaii.”

“Mhmm,” Victoria interjected, giving her a knowing glance. “Whatever you say, Alex.” 

“And, I was suggesting that my attire is perfectly acceptable for all locales,” Thomas added, his lips curling in the corner. “It’s a classic ensemble.”

“I’m not sure that reasoning stands, Hunt. Alex is right, you could stand to loosen up a bit,” Matt offered. “At least lose a few layers. This trip’s about relaxing. You could do with some sun. Open a button or two. Live a little”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Alex bit her lip, holding back a laugh, as she remained in his lap. “I’m fairly certain I packed a pair of shorts for you… I can show you?”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Thomas grumbled. “Does it look like I wear shorts.” 

“I brought sandals, too,” Alex noted. “If you insist on complaining, we can pick up some floral shirts when we land.”

“I think not,” Thomas argued. 

“Then, let’s go see what we’ve got to help you relax a bit,” Alex suggested coyly. She stood up offering her his hand. 

Thomas took one last sip of his scotch from the table and followed Alex as requested. 

“Enjoy finding some more appropriate clothes,” Victoria winked, adding dramatic air quotes for good measure. “We’ll just be here waiting for a rebirth of Hunt’s modeling career with a Hawaiian twist.” 

“Oh, we will,” Alex turned back to Victoria with a smirk.

Alex’s lips were on his the moment the door closed behind them. Her mouth ravished him. She couldn’t get enough. She had only just returned from filming in New York the day prior and had seen little of Thomas since. Chazz had packed her 24 hours in California with press promotions for the film and 2 photoshoots. 

She was already trying to take his vest off with one hand while still removing his jacket with the other. Her lips broke away for only a moment to lift the vest over his head. His never-ending layers were always such a hassle in moments like these. 

Thomas placed a steadying hand on her waist, holding her back. “Slow down.”

Alex’s eyes were wide with hunger, her breathing ragged with excitement. Every part of her body craved his touch. She needed him inside of her, filling her, completing her. 

Thomas’s lips curled into a smirk as he took in how desperate she was for him. He hated spending time apart, but he would never get tired of seeing her like this: needy, wanting, yearning, almost begging…almost. He’d get her there before they went back to the group. 

“Shh,” he pressed his finger to her lips as she began to pout. “You don’t think you can wear that,” his hands cascaded over her curves, “and not give me time to properly appreciate it.”

She breathed deeply focusing on the warmth of his hands tenderly caressing her skin. 

“Much better,” Thomas offered. He guided her to the table off to the side. Alex hopped up spreading her legs for him.

Thomas slipped her cover-up off her shoulders. His lips pressed against her neck as he began kissing and sucking her most tender flesh.

Alex moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Now, now. You promised to be quiet,” Thomas teased sucking her skin more vigorously. 

Alex bit back the growing moan rising in her throat as she leaned her head back, giving him more access to her. 

He slipped his hand beneath her bathing suit bottom, dipping a finger into her warmth. “We should probably get rid of this before it gets any wetter. I assume you’ll want to wear it to the beach later.”

Alex nodded. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to the top either. You should probably help me out of that as well, just in case.”

“If you insist.” Thomas did as directed, leaving her completely naked in front of him. 

“I think it’s your turn.” Alex’s fingers nimbly removed his tie and ran down the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall away, exposing his chest. She traced the slight definition down his chest and stomach. She didn’t need much, he was absolutely perfect just the way he was. Her hands stopped when they reached his belt and Thomas held her back once more.

“I never said I was done with you.” Thomas pulled away from her, picking up his tie from the floor. “Put your hands behind your back, please.”

Alex did as requested. Thomas wrapped his tie around her wrists, securing her hands tightly behind her so she could not disrupt him again. 

When he returned to her, his hands traced over her breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly over her hardened peaks. He enjoyed watching her body squirmed every time he moved back and forth over them. He brought his mouth down on one while his hand massaged the other. 

Alex moaned, her body twisting as his tongue swirled and flicked over her, tantalizing her and driving her mad.

Thomas was nothing if not fair, he switched his attention to her other breast making sure to give both equal attention. 

Alex pulled against her restraints. She wanted to touch him to put his mouth where she really wanted it. “Please.”

He pinched her with his teeth as he pulled away. “Please, what?” He didn’t wait for an answer before switching again. 

“Take me,” Alex answered. “I need you.”

“I know,” Thomas smirked against her flesh. “And that’s why we’re going so slow. Don’t think for a moment, I didn’t know what you were doing when you came out wearing what you wore. I don’t appreciate being used in front of our friends.” He held her again beneath his teeth as he pinched her other side with his fingers until she was moaning deeply from the pressure. “Now you will wait until I say you can have what you want.”

“Thomas,” Alex complained. It’s not like this was the first time he’d done this. She should know what to expect, but she couldn’t help but tease him. It was so much fun. The faces he made while trying to hide his desires. The subtle shift in his eyes when he was uncomfortable but still wanting for her… it was too tempting not to toy with him. “I’m sorry.”

He lifted her chin to his face, watching desire burn in her eyes. She was completely at his mercy. While he enjoyed hearing her say ‘please’, he wanted her to beg for him. She was close, but not there yet. 

“My sweet, Alex,” his thumb slid across her lip. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.” 

Thomas knelt in front of her spreading her legs further. His tongue licking up her wetness that was pooling at her center. Thomas took his time, running his tongue between her folds. “Mmm… I’ve missed your taste on my lips.” 

Alex rocked her hips forward moving closer to the edge of the table, urging Thomas deeper. “Please,” she offered again.

“You will not cum until I say you can,” Thomas instructed his voice firm and demanding.

“But…” Alex complained. 

“Do you want this or not?” he questioned, keeping his distance. 

“Yes.”

“Do you agree to my terms?”

“Yes,” Alex resigned herself. 

“Good choice.” Thomas’s tongue dipped deeper between her folds finding her nub. He swirled his tongue around it, avoiding direct contact. He slipped a finger inside of her, rubbing and curling, taunting her with each movement. 

“Thomas, please,” Alex breathed, a sheen of sweat forming on her skin. “I can’t…”

Her words were a melody to his ears. He slipped another finger in, sinking deeper into her. His tongue flicked over her, causing her to cry in pleasure. She was so close and he could feel it. He moved more deliberately, making calculated moves to bring her right to the edge before pulling back every time.

“Thomas,” Alex moaned loudly. Her breathing was ragged as she tried desperately to hold out just like he asked. It was harder with every passing moment. “Please. I want you. I need you inside of me, Thomas, please… Please.” The last please was nothing more than a whisper escaping as she exhaled but it was what he was waiting for.

“You have my permission,” Thomas teased as his tongue moved faster over her, perfectly timed with his fingers. Her body writhed in ecstasy as he treated her to everything he knew she wanted. He felt her body tensing and contracting around his fingers as he brought her to the edge and finally further. She fell backward when she couldn’t sit up any longer. 

He gave her time to relax as he stood and removed his pants. Thomas lifted her into his arms as he waited for her to recover. He removed the tie from her wrists. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his chest. 

As her energy restored, her lips returned to his pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her. 

Thomas’s hips moved slowly at first, letting himself enjoy how her body tightened around him bringing him his own pleasure. As his bliss built, he moved deeper inside of her and with more urgency. Her moans were matched with him grunting as he pressed all the way in her, his balls slapping against her as he built up a steady rhythm. Her body was contracting around him as his own desire pulsated inside of her. 

Alex held onto his neck, resting her forehead on his savoring the electricity coursing through her. She felt the euphoria rising as her body tensed and shuttered. She focused on his movements inside of her. They were both making far more noise than either had anticipated. It felt so good…so much more. 

“I’ve missed you,” Thomas stammered, his cock twitching inside of her. 

“I know,” Alex teased, capturing his lips once more. “I’ve missed you too.”

With one last thrust, Thomas let himself succumb to her. His warmth washed over her, flooding her senses. As he withdrew from her, he ran his finger over her hardened pearl for a few seconds, letting her cry out in rapture. 

He climbed on the table beside her, guiding her his arms.

Alex breathed heavily, soft sounds still escaping her lips, as they came down. “We definitely need to take more trips… that was…” She could barely get the words out, the sensation even now was so much stronger than usual.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Thomas panted. He too felt the effects. “Our own private plane though.”

“Just us.” Alex nodded against him. “Have you ever?”

“No,” Thomas admitted.

“Me neither,” Alex grinned devilishly. “I guess we joined the Mile High club together.” 

His hands ran through her hair pulling her lips back to his. “How much longer do you think we can get away with.”

“I don’t think it really matters,” Alex laughed lightly. “Victoria made us before we left.”

“Well they were going to know when I come back wearing the same thing,” Thomas shrugged. 

“Oh, you thought I was kidding about the shorts.” Alex ran her fingers across the stubble on his face. “Bad news, Mr. Hunt, you’re going to wear the shorts and lose all but one layer up top. I’ll let you choose which, I vote for keeping just the tie, but I’m willing to compromise.”

“Is that so?” Hunt quirked an eyebrow. “How do you imagine that?”

“Well, I already got you out of your clothes,” Alex smirked. “So, I’m halfway there…perhaps you just need a little more persuasion.”

Before Thomas could ponder what she meant, Alex was kissing her way down his chest settling between his legs. Slowly and teasingly she stroked, licked, and sucked him, savoring their combined taste as he steadily hardened again beneath her touch.

Thomas stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You look handsome.” Alex kissed his cheek and stepped back to admire her work. 

Thomas looked down at his outfit: tan shorts, loafers, and a white button-up. He realized it could be worst–at least everything was designer and he got out of wearing sandals–but still, he was not thrilled to be wearing such relaxed and revealing attire. 

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind about this?” Thomas pleaded. He took a step closer to her, his hands gliding over her hips bringing her body flush against his. “Perhaps we could negotiate further.” 

“Tempting,” Alex bit her lip lightly, a warmth rising in her again. “But, I quite like you like this. Actually, one last thing…”

Alex unbuttoned the top few buttons, pushing the shirt aside. Her fingers traced over his newly exposed collarbone and the chest hair that now peaked out. 

“Only for you,” Thomas resigned himself, knowing how happy this made her. “However, don’t forget your part of our agreement. That bathing suit may only be worn when near water or for my viewing pleasure. I don’t want to share you!”

Alex retrieved a sundress from one of her bags. “Last looks?” She twirled slowly rolling her hips as she moved, giving him one last glimpse before slipping the dress over the bathing suit 

“You’re truly spectacular,” Thomas marveled. 

“As are you.” Alex slipped her hand into his. She looked around the room once more to make sure they had cleaned everything up, before heading back to the group. 

“It looks like the weather will be on our side for the duration of our trip,” Teja offered.

“I wouldn’t mind a little rain,” Seth suggested.

“You want it to rain... on our vacation?” Victoria derided. “I know you’re new to this world, Levine, but we don’t get many vacations.”

“I’m not saying I want it to rain every day, just once or twice. I’d like to see one of those famous Hawaiin rainbows,” Seth defended.

“You know, that does sound lovely,” Teja agreed. 

“I don’t think it has to rain much,” Alex interrupted as she and Thomas rejoined their friends. “Even a heavy humidity or slight mist would probably be enough. Rainbows in Hawaii are supposed to be the most beautiful.”

“How nice of you to join us again,” Victoria teased. “Did you need to make the clothes from scratch?” 

“There was a lot of negotiation and persuasion to be done,” Alex grinned. 

“Of course, there was,” Victoria interrupted. “The life of a model. Will you be posing for us today?” 

Thomas's eyebrows slanted inward as he narrowed his eyes on her. 

Victoria shrugged, snapping a photo. “That’ll do.”

“Delete it. Now!” Thomas complained. 

“Sorry, Hunt,” Victoria held her phone close. “This is too good not to hold on to.” 

“Give him a break,” Matt interjected. “He finally let loose… well as much as the man can, I guess.”

“It’s a good look,” Teja offered. “Very chic. You both could be off the pages of a summer season catalog.”

Alex could feel Thomas’s growing irritation as his muscles tightened. “Victoria, please.”

Victoria rolled her eyes and complied, deleting the photo. “You owe me, Hunt.”

Alex caressed his hand with her thumb, reassuring him. 

Thomas returned to his plush seat, retrieving his scotch from earlier. Alex climbed into his lap again, but this time, she settled into him with no ulterior motive.

“Thank you,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

His lips pressed against her forehead, as he held her in his arms. “I love you more than you can know.” 

Alex closed her eyes, her body relaxing in the safety of his arms, as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
